


A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

by Honey_Milk277



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Also Vi’s really pretty fuck you, Anyways we here trying to ease them finale wounds, Bisexual Disaster Clementine (Walking Dead), College AU, F/F, Fuck episode 4 rights, Lesbian Wreck Violet, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Photography Student! Clem, Pretty much love at first sight ??, Violentine, i dunno why y’all make her a jock tbh, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Milk277/pseuds/Honey_Milk277
Summary: Fuck episode four rightsHow dare theyAnyways, a modern college au where Clementine is a photography student ( because it was confirmed she’d be one and I cried bc fuck yeah cutie ) and Violet is just a really pretty, solitary girl that happens to be part of an involuntary, but ideal photo opt.





	1. Perfect Shot

Violet’s P.O.V

* * *

 

Violet Knight was _done_  with people.

Well more so than she usually was today.

Why? Because turns out sometimes pretty girls just don’t wanna stay your girlfriend for long.

So she currently found herself sitting alone on the university campus, headphones in and blasting angry breakup songs while she tried not to cry.

Her most recent ex, Minerva, wasn’t the first on the list. In fact the list was sadly quite long as the poor pale girl could just not catch a break in romance. 

Violet honestly thought she loved Minerva, which was saying something since she usually didn’t love anyone. Well, she liked to say she didn’t love anyone.

Anyways, here she was sitting on the campus grounds studying and just letting her thoughts wander. Most of which were filled with Minerva.

  _How could she just dump me like I was nothing?_ Were a few of her bitter thoughts. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t noticed when a tan skinned girl stopped, pulling out a camera. She did notice, however when she heard the shutter of the lens. Her head snapped up, and her thoughts vanished. 

“What the fuck?” She growled. Who the hell just took her picture without asking? However, she stopped caring upon seeing the girl with the camera standing a few feet away, smiling guiltily. 

“Sorry, just... It was a perfect shot. The way the sunlight kinda made your hair glow and you were surrounded by flowers. It just...” The girl froze and caught herself rambling. “Sorry, again.” She laughed, and Violet felt every bit of anger immediately vanish along with the breeze. 

“It’s, uh, it’s okay?” Violet said, stumbling over her words the longer she stared at the girl. She could feel the heat crawling up her cheeks as she took her in, drinking in her tan skin, her amber eyes ( can a human even have amber eyes? Who cares, they’re absolutely beautiful ), and don’t get started on her adorable curly hair and the blue baseball cap that sat upon it. 

The girl gently let go of her camera, letting it rest against her stomach as it was being held up by the cord around her neck. She stood up straighter and seemed to beam. 

“I’m Clementine by the way.” 

_Oh shit,_ Violet thought.  _I’m so gay. What the fuck?_

“I’m Violet.” She introduces herself in turn. She nearly leapt out of her skin when the girl walked forward and sat down beside her, then let out a hearty laugh. 

“Fitting, since you’re literally surrounded by your namesake.” 

“What?”

”The flowers. They’re violets.” 

“Oh. Wow, that’s... So stupid?” Violet supplied. She’s at a lost for words because she’s so stuck on Clementine’s voice and the way she just carried herself. 

“How’s it stupid, Violet?” Clementine asked, tilting her head slightly and raising an eyebrow.

Violet was gone. Her gay ass ascended in that moment, and she was sure the gay gods were working against her because of this. 

“I just... I guess ironic is more the word I was looking for? Sorry I’m a bit...” Violet was getting choked up on her words again because god damn this girl was too pretty.

”Tongue tied?” Clementine offered, giggling slightly.

_Yeah, you could tie your tongue wit- Oh my god Violet no! Down! Bad thoughts!_

“Y-Yeah. That.” 

“You’re an odd girl, y’know that Violet?” 

Violet could only nod dumbly. She caught Clementine pulling out her phone before leaping to her feet and saying, “Shit!” Huh. So angels can swear. 

“Sorry! I was supposed to meet my friend to develop pictures like... Five minutes ago! I gotta go.” She turned to take off, but stopped and turned around. “It was nice meeting you Violet. I hope I see you around!” 

With that, she bolted and Violet stared after her, feeling the heat spread all throughout her body. She was moving to stand until she was stopped by Clementine yelling back. 

“Also hope you don’t mind, but I’m keeping your picture because you’re cute!” 

And with that, she was gone. It took a few minutes for Violet to return to functioning. And the very second her brain started working again, she pulled up her phone and began frantically texting her friend. 

* * *

 

_2:30 PM, Thursday_

Queen Of The Nuggets: LOU LOUIS LOU LOU LOU LOU

Queen Of The Nuggets: LOUIS I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DONT ANSWER IM GOING TO SHAVE YOUR GOD DAMN DREADS OFF IN YOUR SLEEP

PianoMan: You wouldn’t dare Violet 

Queen Of The Nuggets: WATCH ME

Queen Of The Nuggets: ANYWAYS 

Queen Of The Nuggets: LOU IM SO FUCKING GAY ??? HELP ??? 

PianoMan: We been knew but do tell why you’re so gay

Queen Of The Nuggets: FUCK OFF

Queen Of The Nuggets: I MET A CUTE GIRL AND SHE TOOK MY PICTURE WITHOUT ASKING AND OH MY GOD

PianoMan: Isn’t that... Like illegal?

Queen Of The Nuggets: NOT THE GOD DAMN POINT 

Queen Of The Nuggets: ANYWAYS SHE CALLED ME CUTE AND SHE WAS SO PRETTY AND LOU I THINK IM IN LOVE WHAT THE FUCK

PianoMan: Jesus Christ Vi do you even know her name 

Queen Of The Nuggets: YES ITS CLEMENTINE

PianoMan: Oh worm? I recognize that name

Queen Of The Nuggets: LOU

Queen Of The Nuggets: LOU OH MY GOD 

PianoMan: oop gotta go talk to you later vi I got class ;)

Queen Of The Nuggets: bITCH I WILL SMITE YOU GET BACK HERE AND LET ME BE GAY

_2:50 PM_

Queen Of The Nuggets: FUCK LOUIS RIGHTS !!!

* * *


	2. A Proper Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets up with Violet to discuss Violet’s new crush and arrange a proper meeting but they get interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So guess who got bored n made a playlist ksksks  
> I did  
> So if you wanna listen to some music that I listened to while I wrote this, here ya go! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/tortoiseshxll/playlist/4H448knbT9ZJi3wJqy0bJr?si=qQlPoHddQV2v7OnKf4uU6w

That Following Saturday; 

* * *

 

Violet’s P.O.V. 

 

I walked into the little coffee shop that Louis and I agreed to meet at. I loved the immediate scent of espressos and teenagers having existential crisis’s over college. 

Spotting Louis, I walked over and slid into the seat across from him. He looked up from his cup of over-sweetened coffee and grinned. 

“And the lesbian wreck arrives! About time.” He teased, raising his cup and taking a drink. 

“Lou, shut up. I’m not a ‘lesbian wreck’.” I shot back, rolling my eyes and stealing his cup after he took his drink, drinking some myself and scowling at how incredibly sweet it was. 

“Says the girl who texted me right after meeting a cute girl screaming about how in love she was. Also give me that back! I spent four dollars on that!” He snatched the cup back.

”A crime really. And did not!” 

“Whatever whatever, what do you want to know about Clementine?” 

“Way to make this sound creepy Lou. But, uh, everything is a good place to start.”

”Lesbian wreck. Anyways, her names Clementine Everett and she’s a freshman in the photography course. She’s real sweet too, loves taking pictures of dogs. Also apparently of brooding girls.” He laughed and I pouted.

”Was not brooding! I was thinking out my issues, like any rational person would.” 

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Anyways, she’s from Georgia. Moved here with her dad, baby brother, and step mom. All really nice.” 

“Again, creepy. How do you even know this much about her?”

”We may have traded numbers on the first day. She kind of ran into me and made me spill my coffee all over myself. Still owes me a new cup of coffee.” 

I raised my eyebrow.

”And you didn’t think to tell me about a new pretty girl?” 

“You were still hung up on She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.” He raised his hands defensively. 

“Still. Whatever, anything else I need to know?” I said, leaning forward on the table and rubbing my forehead as I felt a small headache coming on. Louis’s over-sugared coffee was going to kill me someday. 

Louis began to speak, but froze and smirked. 

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” He replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

”Excuse me what-“ 

“Oh hey! I know that dumb face anywhere! Hey Louis!” 

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Was all I could think.

”If it isn’t the Wonder Tangerine!” 

“Not a tangerine Louis.” She was suddenly standing by the table, with a coffee cup in hand and I could feel my heart trying to pound out of my chest. When she noticed me, she immediately stood up straighter and  _beamed._

That shouldn’t be allowed. The gay gods shouldn’t allow cute girls to smile so prettily! They know the effect it has! 

“Hey, Violet right?” Oh fuck she’s trying to talk to me. What do I do? Brain, function please. 

“Oh, uh right. Yeah, hi. That’s me.” I said, wanting to smash my face into the table. Brain! You’re supposed to work with me here not against me! 

Louis snorted, and I shot him a murderous glare. But when Clementine giggled,  _fucking giggled,_ my face heated. 

“Still a weirdo. It’s nice to see you again! Is it cool if I sit with you guys?” 

“Go right ahead, Clementine!” Louis said, giving me a knowing smile. This bastard. 

“Cool!” She pulled up another chair from the table nearby and sat on it backwards. Who does that? Apparently her and I love it. “So, what are you two doing? I don’t see any computers so you can’t be dying over an assignment.” 

“Violet here was curious over a cute girl and was asking me about her.” 

I’m gonna fucking kill him. He’s gonna die. 

“Oh? Mind telling me about this cute girl too?” Clementine said, sitting forward and resting her arms against the back of the chair. Oh, oh shit is she gay too? 

Louis smirked. Oh god, that can’t be good. 

“Well, she’s lived here her whole life. Her parents are meh, and she’s about as cold as ice sometimes. But we love her anyways! She’s actually really good with kids surprisingly. Babysits one of our other friends younger brother all the time. It’s adorable seeing them together.” 

Excuse me, did he just tell her about me? 

I was about to punch him until Clementine spoke up. 

“She sounds cute.” Oh.  _Oh._ Louis you god. “Violet, you know anything about her?” 

Cue my face flushing once more. “I uh... Not really. She doesn’t talk to me too much.” 

“Shame, her loss though. You’re really sweet.” Another smile. 

“Anyways, Clementine, what are  _you_ doing here? I don’t see any camera or computer either.” Louis said. 

“Just checking out the cute guys.” She replied. 

Not gay? I’m confused. 

“We stan a bi legend.” 

Excuse me? I’m hearing things correctly? 

“You’re bi?” I said, turning to her. 

She began fidgeting nervously but nodded. 

“Yeah, I swing both ways.” 

“Great! Because Vi swings one way. Towards cute girls!” 

“Louis!” I’m gonna murder this man. 

“Lesbian?” Clementine asked, smiling. 

“Ah... Yeah. My parents wished I wasn’t though.” I laughed bitterly. Then blinked. “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to share that.” 

The frown on Clementine’s face made me regret ever speaking. But when she took one of my hands in hers, my brain melted. 

“I’m sorry your parents aren’t supportive. Just know I think you’re awesome either way.” She gave my hand a gentle squeeze and rubbed her thumb against the back of my hand. My brain couldn’t think of coherent sentences. 

“I uh... Yeah. Thanks. Right back at ya.” Smooth, Violet, smooth. She returned her hand back to the chair, and then pulled her phone out of her pocket. 

“Damn, gotta go. My Dad needs me to go watch my brother.” She stood, returning the chair to the other table, and picking up her coffee. “I’ll see you guys later?” 

I frowned and nodded, and Louis stood. 

“Hey, first you two should trade numbers. Keep in touch you know?” With that he walked off to order another coffee. I swear, this man is gonna simultaneously kill me and save my gay ass. 

“Oh! I forgot to ask anyways! Here, let me see your phone I’ll put my number in.” With that, I gave her my phone with no questions asked. 

After she finished putting her number in and handing it back to me, she smiled. 

“Okay, now I gotta go. See you later Sunshine! And tell Louis I said see ya too for me, okay?” She gave a wink and left. 

“Wait... Wait did she just fucking call me Sunshine?” Cue me melting and Louis laughing like a dumbass as soon as he walked back to the table. Jackass, let me be gay in peace. 

When he sat back down, I sat up and glared him down. 

“What? I got you her number didn’t I? And I got you information.” 

“Thank you, but, I’m shaving your dreads off asshole.”

”What?! Why?!” He frowned and scooted back, holding up his hands and looking terrified. 

“You know why, rat boy. Suffer for your crimes against me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea how long this was but I hope it was good !!  
> I have no update schedule planned for right now, but I’ll think one up and keep y’all posted !  
> Also I might be making Vi a littttlleeee ooc ???? Oof  
> Idk man I’m trying ksksks


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and Violet grow closer and Violet realizes she really is a lesbian wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out the update schedule !  
> Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I’ll update this  
> Also probably on Sundays  
> And any day in between or when I’m not working on this I’ll update my chat fic uwu  
> But yeah !
> 
> Also I am so sorry for not updating for nearly a month  
> I kept getting writers block and distracted but I’m okay now !  
> Let’s get it!

Clementine’s P.O.V.

 

Ever since I got Violet’s phone number, we’ve been texting pretty consistently. The only issue is that we haven’t had time to hang out like I’ve been suggesting since school and homework always finds a way to weasel itself in and cockblock us. 

Well, at least that’s what I hoped and it wasn’t something along the lines of her not actually wanting to hang out or being too afraid and making up excuses. 

But that didn’t seem like something Violet would do, so I let it go. Well, mostly let it go. 

As me and the blonde grew closer, I noticed she was more closed off than most people usually are, and I’d have to often pry to get anything out of her. I hated doing that because she would always seem a little bit hurt. Thus I began prodding Louis for answers to my inquiries. 

He usually wouldn’t tell a whole lot either, and would just say give her time. Being curious, I couldn’t help but try to dig deeper. Can you blame me? 

Luckily today we had planned to hang out, well hopefully. 

I began getting ready, pulling on my blue jeans, boots and a t-shirt. I picked up my phone and checked my messages, grinning wide when I saw a text from the blonde in question reading that we were all good to hangout for once. 

I grabbed my jacket and my trusty hat before heading out of my dorm room, also shooting my adopted dad a text saying I was going out. Although it wasn’t necessary, I liked him knowing where I was as a safety precaution and I’m sure he did too. Or, at least he never said anything about not telling him. 

Anyways, I grabbed my car keys and said goodbye to my roommate and left, texting Violet I was on my way. And with that, I began driving. 

 

* * *

 Violet’s P.O.V

 

As soon as Clementine texted me that she was on her way, I began panicking. I had to find something decent to wear, and fast. My usual jeans, torn up jacket and boots weren’t gonna cut it. I began hunting for some clothes, but I was running out of time. I grabbed a flannel and a pair of skinny jeans, while also grabbing my contacts. Or, trying to. In my nervous haste, I smacked them onto the floor. 

“Shit!” I hissed angrily. Those were my last good pair and lord knows I haven’t cleaned my floors, or room in general, in forever. I really would have rather just gone without anything to help me be able to actually see than wear my glasses, but figured it might be nice to actually see Clementine instead of a blur that’s vaguely in the shape of her. 

As I went to pick up my glasses from my desk, I realized if I had enough time I could just run to the Walgreens nearby and pick some new contacts up. Thus, I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and checked the time. Unluckily, I had about five minutes before Clementine promised she’d be here. Fucking glasses it is. 

After putting on the accursed things I waited the last five minutes out by sitting on my bed and nervously bouncing my right leg. Naturally being nervous as all get out, thoughts began creeping in. What’s if she thought my glasses were ugly? I mean, I wouldn’t blame her. They were really ugly. But what if she thought I was ugly because I was wearing them? What if she didn’t want anything to do with me anymore because I looked so ugly with glasses? I didn’t think she was that shallow, she never gave me that impression but still, nerves get to you.

The nerves got so bad that I eventually just took my glasses off and put them in my jacket pocket. I’d rather be blind as a bat than look ugly to this girl. Which was usually not my I-Don’t-Give-A-Marlon’s-Hair’s-Ass-What-You-Think-About-Me style, but I guess being a gay wreck does that to you. Yes, I’ll admit I’m incredibly gay for this girl I met like maybe a week or so ago. Don’t judge me.

Before my thoughts could wander again, I heard a soft knock on my dorm door. I checked my phone and noticed a text saying, “I’m here! :)” and leapt up. My dumbass nerves nearly caused me to be late. By like ten seconds, but it counts. 

I rushed over and opened the door, only knowing where it was because I’ve been here for a few months and had the chance to familiarize myself with my room. 

I opened the door and smiled, seeing the blurry shape of Clementine. I would say she looked really pretty but I couldn’t see for shit at the moment. 

I was going to say I regretted not wearing my glasses until she pulled me in for a friendly hug. If I got more hugs from this girl, I’d gladly never see again. 

“Sorry if you don’t like hugs by the way, everyone in my family is really physical so...” She began to explain. I shook my head and smiled. 

“It’s ‘Kay. It’s nice to be hugged by someone other than Louis for a change.” 

She let out a laugh. 

“True, he hugs you like he wants to crush your spine to dust.” 

“He probably does, just so he could carry all his friends around in little jars with him all the time.” Another laugh from her. 

“You’re so weird Violet. And a little morbid.” 

“It’s part of my charm.” Is this flirting? Are we flirting? I don’t know but if we are please let me be doing it right. 

“Whatever, lets go before we stay here all night.” 

I felt my face heat up and I nodded. As she turned to go, I began to follow as best as I could. 

We made it out to her car and we climbed in. Before she even started the car, she turned to me. 

“So Violet. Question.” 

Oh no.

”Yeah?” 

“You’ve been squinting this whole time, and I know it hasn’t been very long, but one of my friends has glasses and when she doesn’t have them she squints something fierce, and I just...”

I knew where this was going so I cut her off.

”Yeah, I have glasses. I usually wear contacts but I knocked them on my floor this morning.” 

“Shouldn’t you be wearing them? Or is your vision not that bad?” 

“It’s bad. You’re very blurry.” 

“Violet! Put them on!” 

“No, they’re ugly.” 

“Violet I don’t give a damn if they’re ugly, I’d rather you be able to actually see.” 

I huffed and shook my head. Childhood habits die hard I suppose. 

“Listen, they may be ugly but they won’t bring down how pretty you look to me.” 

Oh. Okay. On they go then. 

With that I slowly reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the glasses, and put them on. It’s amazing how everything changes for a nearly blind person once they put glasses on. I looked over at Clementine to show her how ugly my glasses were but honestly? Just seeing her face clearly made me shut my mouth. 

Her face lit up, and my walls crumbled. 

“Oh my god you look adorable in glasses!” 

“Seriously?” I blinked. 

“Yes! Who told you you ever looked bad in glasses? I’m gonna best them up.” 

“I know a few people...” I mumbled, but she heard me regardless.

”I’m kicking their asses give me their locations.” 

I began laughing. So the ever sweet Clementine can cuss and threaten people indirectly. Good to know.

”Okay, now that you can see, let’s go.” She beamed at me, after joining in on my solid two minutes of laughter. 

“Fine.” I smiled softly. It’s funny how quickly my walls were coming down with this girl. 

That’s when it dawned on me. I might be growing a crush on this girl, and I don’t think I could stop it, much less wanted to stop it. And that terrifies me. 

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK EPISODE FOUR RIGHTS OKAY  
> Just  
> Take this bc there’s fanfics on here that made a bitch cry after episode four, more than the actual episode  
> And we deserve some sweetness


End file.
